The holiday from hell
by WebsOfDesTiny
Summary: When Kurda decides everyone shoud go on holiday to Transylvania that can only mean trouble! I suck at summaries so please just read!
1. Chapter 1

Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan, Harkat Mulds, Mika Ver Leth, Arrow and Paris Skyle all sat together in the Hall of Khledon Lurt when Kurda Smahlt suddenly burst in. "Hey guys!" he yelled way too excitedly. "Guess what? Guess what? I'VE DECIDED WHERE WE SHOULD ALL GO ON HOLIDAY!" All the vampires (and the little person) let out a groan.

"Kurda if you dare say Hawaii again I will personally murder you" Mika growled.

Gulping nervously, Kurda spoke. "Uh... ha -ha of course not!" (Kurda had actually chose Hawaii but thought better of saying that out loud.) "I was gonna say umm France!"

"I will not go to France any time soon," Larten said quietly.

"Awwww why not?" moaned Darren.

"Do not question me!" Larten snapped. Darren let the matter drop.

"How about we go to Transylvania!" Parris suggested. Only he and Darren laughed at this.

"Perfect! Real vampires going to the place of vampire legends! Awesome!" Darren cheered.

"Any where's better that Hawaii" Arrow said.

"Sound…good to…me" Harkat agreed. Kurda and Larten nodded in agreement.

"Sounds stupid to me" Mika muttered darkly. That prince was born to object!

"Great! Pack your bags and meet here tomorrow! I'll have sorted transport out by then" Kurda winked then skipped happily off. Everyone could only fear Kurda's method of 'transport'!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurda tapped his foot impatiently and was just about to call off the trip when several vampires burst through the door in a jumble of bags and suite cases. "Ok line up with your bags and I will hand out the travel tickets!" Kurda yelled. To his surprise, everyone formed a crooked line before him with the smallest of fights where Paris fell over Harkat's bag. While everyone was at least half focused on him, Kurda handed everyone their tickets.

"Cool we're going on a plane!" yelled Darren as he examined his ticket.

"No! You are not getting me on one of those flying death traps again!" Larten said and threw his ticket at Kurda. Sighing, Kurda ignored him and carried on talking.

"Has everyone got everything?" he asked. "Mika! Stop punching Arrow!" Mika looked up from where he had tackled Arrow to the floor.

"But he took my ticket!" Mika yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Arrow.

"It doesn't matter! They're all the same! Please can we just get going?" Kurda said exasperated. Mumbling darkly, Mika gave Arrow a filthy look, picked up his bags and followed Kurda out the door.

_After a clumsy journey full of flitting, fighting and dirty looks, the group finally arrived at the airport._

Darren looked around him and grinned. The airport reminded him of the holidays he used to go on with his family when he was human. Paris and Harkat were having a competition to see who could trip up the most unsuspecting humans who walked past. "All passengers for flight number 445 please make your way to the departure gate!" a woman announced. There was a small pause before everyone rushed to the gate. "Wait for me! I need-" Kurda was cut off by Mika and Arrow half carrying-half dragging him towards their flight.

"C'mon blondie! No time to chat! We gotta get to our flight! The lady said so!" Arrow said mimicking Kurda.

"But my hat!" Kurda wailed and pointed to his designer hat he'd dropped.

"Here's a new hat blondie" Mika said and shoved a plastic bag onto Kurda's head.

The whole group somehow managed to get on the plain without any injuries or without losing anything. Mika and Arrow sat together then Paris and Larten. Behind them were Harkat and Darren. Kurda was left to sit on his own. "Hey I want the window seat!" Arrow yelled to Mika.

"No. It's mine" Mika said stubbornly. Arrow puffed himself up ready to fight Mika for the seat when Kurda stopped him.

"Arrow just take my seat!" he said exasperated. Happily, Arrow went and sat by the all-important window while Kurda sat next to Mika.

"Great now I'm stuck next to you blondie for the whole journey" Mika would have said more when the plane started moving. Paris curled himself up in his seat and was shaking slightly.

"Scared Sire?" Larten smirked although he too was a little nervous as the plane went higher and higher into the sky. Suddenly, something flew over the seat and hit poor Paris on the head. Laughter erupted from the seats behind him as Paris as he plucked a peanut from his grey hair. He flicked it off then settled down into his seat. A moment later another peanut hit him. Then another and another and finally the empty packet. Larten sighed to himself as Darren and Harkat continued tormenting the prince with various plane foods. This was going to be a long journey…


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, the plane landed in Transylvania. Kurda had fallen asleep on Mika's shoulder and was snoring lightly. "Wake up" Mika hissed.

"No nanny! Don't take my pink teddy away!" Kurda mumbled and snuggled up to Mika while sucking his thumb. Darren and Harkat struggled to contain their laughter at that. With a sharp shove, Mika sent Kurda sprawling onto the aisle of the plane. Kurda groaned and quickly scrambled out of the way of the other passengers who were muttering about the strange group and wondering if they were 'completely sane.' The group collected their bags, piled off the plane and were walking out of the Transylvanian airport when Darren said

"You know I'm surprised we made it here without getting stopped by security"

As soon as he had spoken, a tall security guard started walking towards them.

"Hey you lot there! Freeze!" he yelled.

"Spoke too soon" Larten muttered. "You must never tempt fate. Or destiny. Or Des Tiny for that matter"

"Superstitious old git" Darren laughed. Larten was about to yell at him when Paris grabbed his arm. Larten had to smother a smile. He still had plane peanuts stuck in his beard.

"Let's run!" he said and pointed to the advancing security guard. Everyone turned and fled.

"Oi! You lot stop!" the security guard yelled as he chased after them.

"Wait….for…me" Kurda panted as he struggled with his bag that wasn't really that big compared to the bag Larten was holding. The security guard had given up on the chase. He couldn't match vampires or Little People for speed. The group found themselves out in the streets of Transylvania. It was getting dark and the moon was rising. An old man stood by a small stall. He had several things scattered out in front of him such as garlic, crosses, fake vampire fangs and bottles of holy water. Larten snorted. "Stupid humans will never learn" Mika and Arrow rushed up to the man and proceeded to buy nearly everything off the poor man's stall. Darren yawned. "Kurda can we please go to the lodge now?" he whined. Kurda nodded and pulled out a large map.

"This way!" he announced and began marching down a street to his left.

"Hey blondie! Are you sure?" Arrow said. Kurda stopped and turned to the prince.

"Yes Arrow, I'm perfectly sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Arrow pointed to the street on his right. There was a sign at the end of it. A sign pointing to the lodge they were meant to be staying at. Blushing, Kurda quickly changed direction and marched towards the lodge.

After several wrong turns (courtesy of Kurda. And he was supposed to be good with maps!) The group finally reached the lodge. Kurda fiddled with the door for several minutes before Larten shoved him out of the way. "For heaven's sake Kurda!" He exclaimed. Larten put one finger on the door and clicked his fingers. The door swung open. Everyone pushed past Kurda and into the lodge. It was small, delicate and neat and exactly the sort of place that a bunch of rowdy vampires (and a little person) shouldn't be. "I want this room!" Paris yelled and ran into the biggest room. Everyone ran to choose their rooms.

"Hey Harkat! We can share right?" Darren asked.

"Sure if…you want" the little person replied.

"I'm in here!" Mika shouted from upstairs.

"I'm here!" Arrow had claimed the room next to him. Larten chose another room.

"What about me?" Kurda asked. There were no free rooms left.

"YOU'RE NOT SHARING WITH ME!" Mika and Arrow yelled at the same time.

"Larten?" Kurda said. "Will you share with me?" he pleaded.

"No" he said.

"Pleeeeeaaseeeee!" Kurda begged. "Pretty please with a cherry on top? Your room has two beds as well!"

"I do not like cherries" Larten grumbled but gave in reluctantly.

"Yay!" Kurda squealed and skipped into Larten's room. Mika and Arrow were sat at the small dining room table emptying all they had bought at the old man's stall onto it. There they proceeded to squash all the crosses into tiny silver balls and throw the holy water over each other. Paris was staring intently at the T.V. He pushed the 'on' button on the remote. "FOOTBALL!" Darren yelled and sat right in front of the T.V. Larten came and sat down next to Paris. Darren hadn't watched football since becoming a half-vampire all those years ago and hadn't realised how much he'd missed the sport.

"Silly humans kicking a ball around. How is that entertainment at all?" Larten scoffed. Darren shushed him with a wave of his hand.

"Just watch and-" Darren paused before leaping up and yelling "GOOOOAAALLL!" really loudly. He pulled his shirt up over his head and ran around the room, knocking over the T.V and coffee table before stopping.

"Darren, be quiet. There is someone at the door" Larten whispered. Everyone walked over to the window and peered through the lacy curtain.

"Charna's guts!" Paris gasped.

"Who's at the door?" Kurda asked, coming out of his room in blue pyjamas with dancing cows on them. Darren and Harkat burst out laughing before Mika glared at them.

"It's….it's… It's an angry mob of humans!" Paris whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner I kina forgot about this story and stuff (don't shoot me! .) Well I'm back now and always open to suggestions :D **

"What do they want and why do they all have weapons?" Larten asked.

"Let's ask them!" Kurda threw open the door. The leader of the mob barked something at him in Transylvanian.

"I haaaaav noooo ideaaaaa whaaaaat youuuuu saaaaaaiiiid!" Kurda yelled very slowly. The leader made a questioning gesture with his arms before asking

"Vampires?"

"Yeah what about vampires?" Darren asked. The leader made the gesture again and looked around as if puzzled then yelled "Vampires!"

"You looking for vampires?" Darren asked. The leader nodded enthusiastically. "Well here we are. We're vampires" Darren grinned.

"Darren!" Larten hissed. "Why did you tell them we are vampires?!"

"I'm sure it will be fine" Darren replied.

"You…..vampires?" the man asked again, pointing his metal crow bar at Darren.

"Yup that's us!" Darren pointed to himself then the rest of the group. The leader glanced at them before raising his metal bar and yelling

"KILL!" People swarmed into the tiny lodge, set on killing the vampires. Kurda began to scream and ran towards the door. Darren followed him and they both struggled to unlock the little door.

"YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Larten roared, kicking the door open. Everyone squeezed through the door onto the dark streets, the angry mob hot on their heels. Doors flew open and lights flickered on as the mob of angry people chased the vampires through the quiet streets of Transylvania.

"We've…got…..to…..loose…them…" Paris gasped.

"Keep up old man!" Mika jeered as he dodged a well-aimed pitchfork that zoomed past his head.

"Quick, in here!" Darren held open the door of the nearest shop and everyone squeezed in.

"I….think…we lost..them" Harkat whispered as the mob continued up the street.

"Where are we?" Larten asked, looking around.

"Um I know where we are and you're not gonna like it" Darren mumbled. "We're…. we're in a woman's underwear shop…..that also seems to sell sex toys"


End file.
